


Not a Replacment

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred chides Bruce over Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Replacment

The soft sound of sniffles was what alerted Alfred that all was not well in stately Wayne Manor. Not, he reflected, that this was not to be expected in a house of orphaned young men. As quietly as he was able to, he withdrew from the large den he had been on the verge of entering, and went instead to the study with his tray.

"Master Bruce."

The man who had been studying reports looked up, and frowned at Alfred holding the tray to him.

"You may not be the young man's father, or even the proxy for it, but he is in dire need of comfort on this day."

Bruce looked crestfallen, after a glance at the calender, then the small portrait of his parents.

"You're right, Alfred." Bruce stood up, took the tray, and went to find his ward. Just as Alfred had not replaced Thomas Wayne, so Bruce could not replace John Grayson. But misery shared could lead to bonds of their own, and Alfred's cookies and milk would ease the way.


End file.
